Happy Tree Friends: Friends Forever the Movie 3
Happy Tree Friends: Friends Forever the Movie 3 is a fanmade movie. Blurb In this film, Lucly is in love with Lois, but gets kidnapped by Amelia, an old enemy from her school. Will she kill Lucly? Will Lois ever meet his love? Plot Lucly, Handy, and Flaky are now teenagers and go to high school. Flaky says that she can now get a chance to ask Lois. Lucly's face becomes red when she's thinking about him. Meanwhile, Lois is looking at his locker and meets Giggles and Petunia. They start flirting with him, so he flirts back as well. Lucly sees this, goes to Giggles and Petunia, and starts screaming at them. Giggles and Petunia just make her angrier and say that she's a weird person, then laugh. Lucly is boiled with rage, but Flaky and Handy try to calm her down by making her take a deep breath. Later, after school, she blames Lois because he flirted with Giggles and Petunia. Lois looks at Giggles passing by and winks at her. Lucly becomes angry and shouts at him. They both start yelling at each other so much that they decided to not be friends anymore. But, the next day, they had forgotten about it. At a party, Giggles and Petunia are invited, even though they're her enemies. Lucly wants to go to the toilet, so she goes there. She's washing her hands when she hears someone whispering her name. She thinks that it was just her imagination and wipes her hands. But suddenly, she screams and faints. Later, when she's awake, she is tied up and sees something. It is her enemy, Amelia. She explains everything. Flashback Amelia (7 years old) was in a school. She saw Lucly, Lois, Flaky, Flippy, Handy, and Lumpy playing ring-around-a-rosie. She also wanted to play, but she couldn't because she's ugly. Everyone started laughing and she ended up crying while hearing their song. Every day, they mocked her and Lucly did the worst, so that day she thought of a revenge. End of Flashback Amelia points her laser gun at Lucly and laughs. Meanwhile, in the party, everyone is wondering what Lucly is doing because she had gone for 5 minutes. Lois opens the door and sees that she is gone. He sees a small patch down on the floor and stands there. A voice is heard, telling him to go to the town park, stand under the oak tree, say "jellyjuice", and wait. Lois takes Flippy and Flaky with him and runs. They go to the town park and say "jellyjuice" at the oak tree, then wait. A ladder appears and flies up. Later, Lois and his friends are on an airship, looking for Lucly. Lois sees Amelia and Lucly who is about to be killed, so he stops the laser and saves her. Now, Flippy asks Amelia why she did so. She apologizes and says that she wants to be with Lois, but Lucly always gets in the way. She also says that if she wins the match, she will kill Lucly and be with Lois. But, Flaky says that if Lois wins, Amelia has to move away and he will have Lucly. Lois and the gang win, so Amelia has to move away. Lucly apologizes because she yelled at him and Lois apologizes because he flirted with Giggles and Petunia. So, they kiss. Category:Movies